Tamyra Baratheon
Full Name: Tamyra Baratheon House/Clan: House Baratheon House Words: "Ours Is The Fury." Ruling House: House Baratheon Title(s): Lady Tamyra Baratheon Lady Tam Tammy Age: 23 Date of Birth: June. 7. 377 AL Place of Birth: Storm's End. Gender: Female Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: Lady of Storm's End. Religion: The Seven Status: Alive Alignment: Neautral Good. General Appearance: Tamyra follows the general appearance of Baratheons; dark hair, blue eyes though she lacks the square jaw most associated with them. Though she jaw is defined it is not effiminate, and in fact accentuates her otherwise bold features. Large almond shaped eyes of ocean blue are the most domineering features to her oval face, a small straight nose that sits between high cheek bones and full cupids bow lips bring her face to a beautiful finish. She is slender yet curvacious in body, with an envious hourglass figure most defined by her almost perfectly proptioned bust and hips, and the tiny waist that holds them together. One can easily wrap their arm entirely around her waist. Small hands and feet only add to her dainty body shape, though the majority of her height is in her shapely legs. Her entire figure is well defined and toned, leaving little to be perfected. To suit her personality, Tamyra retains a straight backed stature, standing at her full heigh at all times, with her head heald high. However she is not stiff in her movements; her gait reflecting that of a dancer in it's graceful, smooth movements. Nothing about her is awkward or clumsy, even though she towers over most women of Westeros. Hair Colour: Coal Black Eye Colour: Ocean Blue Skin Tone: Lightly sunkissed Height: 5'7 Weight: 118lb Build: Slender Hourglass. Scars: N/A Tattoos: N/A Piercings: Ears Other Distinguishing Marks: N/A Lineage: -Robert Baratheon -Gendry Baratheon Father: Cassius Baratheon (48 - Alive) Mother: Guinivere Baratheon - nee Arryn (45 - Alive) Brothers: Lorys Baratheon (26 - Alive) Sisters: Merril Allia Baratheon (15 - Alive) Sons: N/A Daughters: N/A Other: N/A Allies: House Targaryen - Through Marriage house Arryn - Through Marriage Enemies: N/A Overall Personality: Tamyra, much like her younger sister, was raised from an early age to be the 'perfect lady' and was rewarded for her efforts with promises of marrying a 'worthy gentleman of high standing and great fortune'. However true that was it pushed Tamyra to be the best she was, and she soon accepted she would marry for prestige and not love. Knowing this, and understanding her life would lack certain fulfilments she became a social butterfly, gaining the false affections of others in a bid to make herself feel loved. However after the birth of her sister her parents doting affections turned to the youngest Baratheon, leaving Tamyra with a true lacking of attention and affection. Despite this she remained relatively close with her parents, and overly protective of her baby sister. Tamyra can be quite selfish, though holds a fierce loyalty to her siblings, especially Merril, even to go so far as to take blame for her sister's wrong doings, undergoing following punishments and fearlessly stepping in to defend the youngest daughter of the Baratheon house, regardless of the risk to herself. Even her elder brother will at times become the object of her affections, and Tamyra has been known to start fights in order to honor his name, though often with opposing results. In short, Tamyra is the 'bad child', perhaps an act of attention or simply to improve the prestige of her siblings, she does nothing without considering them first, her parents second and her house third. Generally warm and polite, there is a distant kindness about the woman that seems shallow and false, though on rare occassions her true personality can shine through the rebellious, seductive persona she has adopted. Likes/Obssessions: Wine, Flirting, Hawking, Riding, Secrets, Attention, Children, Men, Fashion, Exploring, Sleeping. Dislikes/Pet Peeves: Dishonesty, Adultery, Cruelty, Sexism, Snow, Mutton, Sweets, Lessons, Prayer. Fears/Phobias: Fears: Failure to her family, Humiliation of the Baratheon name, Not becoming Queen. Phobia: Acrophobia - The fear of heights. Hobbies/Interests: Hobbies: Playing the Harp, Hawking, Hunting, Sewing, Equestrianism. Interests: Archery, Politics, World Travel, Becoming Queen. Physical Skills: Agility, Stamina, - Developed through dancing and riding, Tamyra is very much aware of her body and though lacks physical strength more than makes up for in her quick movements and incredible stamina. Intellectual Skills: Witty, Perceptive, - Though Tamyra underwent the normal training for higborn girls, she soon realised with age she had more common sense than intelligence. Street wise, is the correct term when considering Tamyra's intellect, she knows how to use words to her advantage without requiring impressive knowledge to weild them. Weapons: A small bejwelled dagger she keeps tucked beneath her skirts and strapped to her thigh or tucked into her boot. Though she is not a fighter, Tamyra learnt it was always best to have some sort of weapon, just in case. Clothing Style: Generally follows the fashions of The South, though takes inspiration from all corners of Westeros and beyond. Armour: N/A Background - TBC - RP Logs *A Herd of Stags Theme Song ((Your character's theme song))